


My Drabbles from Drabble/Drawble Night

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles written in chat for the monthly Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Drabbles from Drabble/Drawble Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> Warnings/kinks: angst and implied canon child abuse

Temptation:  
I never considered myself a weak-willed individual. The very nature of my curse made control very important to me, even at a young age. Around the full it is harder but now, when the moon’s hold is weakest on me, I can’t lay the blame anywhere but squarely on my own shoulders.

It was only after the war I realized my weakness. Severus, no longer torn between two masters, was free from all rules but his own. He was healthier, less pale and drawn than I had ever seen him, and content, friendly even in his own way.

All good things one would think, but I had never seen a happy and healthy Severus before. I had never spoken to him as a friend without being cut by his tongue, never heard him laugh, never smelt his hunger.

Severus was searching for a mate. All of our acquaintances were scrutinized, but not me. I watched, torn between acting on my sudden jealousy and risk being rebuffed and then shunned or forcing myself to remain silent as the man I wanted paired off with another.

It was Charlie who broke my resolve. He and Severus were standing far closer than I was comfortable with, chatting cozily when I heard him mention I was watching, “like a jealous lover”. I flushed guiltily at the accurate description.

Severus looked at me, noticing my blush and intent gaze as he seemed to consider the accusation. After watching me for only a few moments he smirked smugly. He spoke briefly to Charlie before approaching me confidentially.

“Have I attracted your attentions, wolf?”

“You’ve been teasing me on purpose haven’t you?”

“Someone had to break this stalemate and since you refused, it fell to me.”

“So, what now?”

“Now,” Severus paused significantly with a cat that caught the canary smirk, “we both get to give into temptation.”

 

 

Hard to swallow:  
AN: The boys are playing a real game called "Dirty Minds", the name really says it all. I'm reasonably certain I made up the clue, but as I've played said game many times I can't be sure. Regardless I only own my own copy, not the game itself.

“I’m shaped like a tapered rod, narrow at the tip and thicker towards the top. I’m hard and rigid until I’m stuck somewhere hot and wet.”

“They are just messing with my head now.”

“Of course they are! That is the point of the game Remus!”

“This is hard enough without you using the bedroom voice on me when you say things like that.”

“My job is to make you unable to think with the head on your shoulders.”

“Well, you are doing an amazing job then!”

“Does it help if I tell you the answer is edible?”

“Not really, the answer that is in my head is ‘edible’ but I know it is wrong.”

“Do you want to give up?”

“Please!”

“It was a carrot.”

“A carrot?!”

“Yes.”

“Huh, I find that hard to swallow.”

“Remus, as you clearly can’t keep sex off your mind do you want to admit defeat and go engage in all the activities this game has teased us with?”

“It got to you too! Admit it!”

“Only if you get your furry arse over here and solve the problem you helped create!”

 

 

First Touch:  
Warning: mild canon sad stuff  
Interest is one thing, but touching, touching is a whole new world. I knew Remus well before we started touching. I’ve always been wary of casual touching, likely another lovely gift from my abusive father.

I had been called aloof and proud, but it wasn’t pride that kept me separate from my peers. The instincts of a lifetime take time, so much precious time, to overcome.

After a while I confided in Remus, I told him it wasn’t his fault I shied away from him, that I didn’t really mean to, and he understood.

Instead we were close but not ever actually touching. I was safe and still allowed companionship and warmth. It seemed ideal at first, Remus was patient and I was growing less jumpy all the time. Soon however, I wanted to touch.

I found I could touch him as long as I initiated the contact. We cuddled and held hands like other couples then. But the most important touch was the first time Remus touched me, just to wipe the hair out of my eyes, and I didn’t flinch.

 

 

Practicing Anatomy:  
It didn’t take long after the werewolf employment restrictions were removed and legislation was passed to protect them from discrimination in all stages of employment for Remus to start studying to be a healer.

He had always wanted to be one, but the specialized training and the job itself were forbidden to him until now. Severus had been quite glad to get out of Hogwarts and set up his own apothecary so he was somewhat confused by his lovers’ desperate desire to go BACK to such an environment, all be it with older students.

He also was less than pleased with the time consuming nature of Remus’ school and training. It was time he felt would be better spent together after all the time they had been kept apart. One such evening Remus was studying frantically for his test on the muscular system the following day.

Severus was tired of not getting as much attention as he was accustomed to. He had a plan.

“They are testing you on models tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Then staring at the book muttering to yourself won’t help you much.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“That you have a perfectly good and willing model right here,” Severus said gesturing to himself. “If you identify a muscle correctly, I could even be talked into giving you a prize…”

“Severus, are you offering to practice anatomy with me?”

“I’m offering a lot more than that if you do well on your practice test.” Severus headed off towards their rooms, convinced he would be followed.

Remus pursued his lover quickly, anatomy book in hand. This sounded like the best test ever.  



End file.
